disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Kickin' It Wiki:Policy
While the Kickin' It Wiki was created to share our opinions and knowledge of Kickin' It, we do have a few policies that all users, including sysops, are responsible for reading and following while using the site. There are no exceptions for those who fail to read site policy! Unacceptable Editing All unacceptable edits will be deleted along with whatever else is included with them. *'Violations of Wikia's Terms of Service' - You are responsible for reading and understanding this document before creating an account. *'Posting Sensitive Personal Information' - Including, but not limited to, your or someone else's passwords, addresses, phone numbers, and emails. *'Profanity' - Includes ANY inappropriate language directed towards any individual or group. *'Vandalism' - Includes any edit that seeks to degrade an article. *'Fan Fiction' - Includes any article containing information created by a fan not supported by the series. All shipping articles and blogs are acceptable, if appropriate. Off-topic Discussions It is important to note that this wiki is meant to unite a community of fans to create information for and about the topic: Kickin' It. This goal becomes more difficult to accomplish when users decide to use article comments as a forum to post information you would expect to see on Facebook. While off-topic discussions are not yet prohibited on all pages of the wiki, it is strongly recommended that these conversations take place on your message wall or the forum. Please reserve article comment sections for relevant posts to that article. Uploading Pictures We welcome pictures, but they need to meet these guidelines. Please read this and the next section carefully before uploading any pictures to the wiki. Types of Images *'Personal Pictures' - Any pictures of you and/or family members can only be used for your Avatar. If they are uploaded and used anywhere else (including blogs) or not at all, they will be subject to deletion. Linking to a personal pic in a blog is an acceptable alternative. Please remember that this wiki is not Facebook, Instagram, etc. *'Irrelevant Pictures' - Any pictures that do not deal with the franchise can be used for your Avatar and on your user page or in a blog only, though you're encouraged to link to the picture in a blog instead of uploading it. Personal advertisement also falls into this category. *'Inappropriate Pictures' - Any picture that promotes and/or demonstrates violence, child endangerment, drugs, or illegal behavior is not allowed and will be deleted regardless of where the picture is on the wiki. Use of Images All, or nearly all, images on the wiki are copyrighted. They must be used correctly to be more likely to fall under fair use and avoid stepping on the rights of copyright owners. Bottom line, restrain from adding images just because they are not on the wiki. *'Any images uploaded on the wiki must be used.' If they are not used or are poor quality, they will be deleted. *'Near duplicates', images of the same scene in an episode with the characters positioned a little differently, are highly discouraged and will be deleted. *'Avoid very large galleries.' Episode galleries have absolutely no reason to be longer than 15 images. Large galleries rarely are able to be used legally under copyright law. Actor galleries are included. Remember, the wiki is not so much about the actors, but the series. Warnings & Blocking Consequences for Policy Breakers *'First Offense:' A warning is given informing them to stop their behavior. *'Second Offense:' The user is automatically blocked for three days. *'Third Offense:' The block on the user is extended to two weeks. *'Fourth Offense:' The block on the user is extended to two months. *'Fifth Offense:' The block on the user is extended to six months. *'Sixth Offense:' The block on the user becomes permanent. Notice: An Admin can lengthen (or shorten) a block depending on the damage created, though the above are encouraged blocking lengths. If the user tries to return with a new account and are caught, their "alter-ego" or "sock-puppet" account will be blocked for one year unless they were blocked permanently. Chat Polices See Chat Policies for guidelines while on chat. Promoting/Demoting Users Coming Soon! User and Page Protection As a result of an update to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act, all potential editors and commenters must create an account in order to contribute since all anonymous (IP) editing has been disabled on this wiki. All account users must be 13 or older as specified in Wikia's Terms of Service. All new episode pages will be fully protected with a self-expiration protection. Once protected, these pages will become open to all editors no more than three days before the airing of the episode to help prevent false information that commonly plagues episodes that have yet to air. Contact If you have questions/problems with any of these guidelines, ask an Admin. Category:Community Category:Site administration Category:Policy